


and the place you need to reach

by Magnus (Magnus_Rushesin)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: alternate universe - destiny marks, its basically tattoos that tell u ur destiny, read it itll make more sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Rushesin/pseuds/Magnus
Summary: au where throughout your life, tattoos show up symbolizing ur future and stuff. they usually don't make sense at the time of their arrival and uh ya.title is from arsonists lullaby by hozier





	and the place you need to reach

**Author's Note:**

> this was pulled from a textpost i made on tumblr (dykelup.tumblr.com), the first chapter is just it word for word so yeah.

Merles first tattoo shows up when he is very young. A wooden hand with a blooming flower in its palm over his heart. As he gets older, and trains as a cleric, vines reach out from his heart, twisting over both of his arms and shoulders. When he joins the institute, two tattoos appear. On his back there is a beach with a distant ship visible on the horizon. On his left shoulder is an owl with one eye. When he signs up for the starblaster mission, two chess peices appear on his right shoulder, vines moving around the form a circular frame for them. The White Bishop and the Black King. When they arrive on the final cycle, a raven’s skull and ram’s horns appear on the right side of his chest. When he can’t remember Davenporr, the ship fades from his beach. When he walks away from his children, the flower over his heart wilts, and fallen petals dot his lower torso. When Merle enters wonderland, the wooden hand holding the flower transforms into two, one slender and delicate, and the other large and scared. When john dissapears, the Black King fades from the chess peices and it expands to instead be a white Queen, Knight, two Rooks, and two pawns alongside the Bishop. After the day of story and song, the flower blooms again, and more flowers bloom across all the vines on his body. The boat returns to his beach, but it’s docked near a house on the shore, and the sun is setting on the horizon.

 

When davenport is twelve, he gets his first mark. Birds wings, on his shoulderblades. When he arrives at the institute, he gets his second. A 4-pronged white star over his heart. Much time later, he gets his third. Vines trailing down his arm, with sharp thorns and small pink petals floating around them. As he falls in love with Merle, flowers bloom around his heart. Centuries later, after the day of Story and Song, he gets the fourth. An anchor, covered in barnacles and rust, its chain wrapping down his arm.

 

Lup and Taako’s first tattoo has been there for as long as they can remember. On Lup’s right cheek, and Taako’s left, there was a heart. Small, simple, and exactly the same.

Lup’s second tattoo showed uo when they were first learning magic. Flames climbed up the left side of her neck, red and wild and so vibrant you could swear they really glowed. When they join the institute, a dying dove appears over her heart, falling and being consumed the flames. When they apply for the starblaster mission, her left arm sports a skeleton, tracing her bones down to the tips of her fingers and up to her left eye.

 

Taako’s second tattoo is crystals, climbing up from his right hand to his elbow. (For a long time, they’re colourless. When he enters the final planar system, they turn sapphire.) When the twins join the institute, a bird appears over his heart as well, only this one is a large peacock, the tail feathers climb up his neck and they sport vibrant greens, blues, pinks, and yellows. When they enter the first cycle, a mongoose holding a rattlesnake in its mouth appears on his left forearm. When taako starts hosting Sizzle It Up with taako, his heart tattoo was missing, replaced with small yellow stars scattered across his face like freckles. On Candlenights at the Bureau, raven feathers with golden tips spread across his back, surrounding a skull. As he enters Wonderland, two hands appear on his torso, one wooden and one large and scarred, reaching up towards his heart. When Lup returns, the heart returns, encased in flames as the stars bend around its formation.

 

Magnus’ first tattoo showed up after he saved the dog. A large, decorated sheild appears on his stomach. His next doesnt appear until he joins the institute, when a duck appears over his heart. When he applies for the starblaster mission, a bear’s face appears on his left shoulder. When they enter the first cycle, a large jellyfish appears on his shoulderblades, its legs spreading across his upper arms. When they enter the final cycle, a hammer and tongs, crossed over each other and framed by stems of lavender, appear on his lower back. When he joins the BOB, two robot arms extend from behind the sheild. At wonderland, the robotic arms transform, one into a gnarled wooden hand and the other into a slender and beautiful elven hand. Each hand is glowing with magic, as if they were casting a spell. After the day of story and song, a pitbull appears on his right shoulder, excited and happy in contrast to the feirce, raging bear face on his left.

 

Lucretia’s has a quill and book over her heart since the first time she picked up a pencil. When she joins the institute, a swan appears on her left arm, its neck stretching up to her shoulder. When lucretia has her lonely year, seven hands appear around her heart, each reaching out to it. When they enter the final cycle, seven hearts appear on her lower back. At first, all seven are filled in with black. When Lup leaves, one is empty, only an outline. When she can’t find Barry, another is empty. When Davenport is only a shell of who he was, one is filled with grey. When she forms the BOB, scales appear on her shoulderblades. During the day of story and song, a large sun appears on her right arm, filled with white that shines against her dark skin.

 

Barry's first mark is skeletal markings on his hands, outlining his bones up until a little before his elbow. When he joins the institute, he has a vulture on his back. When he applies for the starblaster mission, he has a tattoo of an anatomically correct heart, consumed by flames on his chest. When they enter the legato conservatory, a violin, wrapped in small lines of fire and feathers entwining, appears on his right forearm. When he doesn’t remember lup, the flames on his arm and his chest are replaced by flowers.


End file.
